


Somebody's Secret(ly in love)

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(So that was what being rejected felt like.) / (Oh well. At least he hadn’t explicitly stated that he was not interested in guys.) / (He probably stood a chance.) / (Emphasis on the PROBABLY.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Secret(ly in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #6 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: Since Hagrid is now staying in Madame Malkin's flat, she has decided to accompany you instead. Bye Hagrid. Here's some [glitter] as well. The pair of you walk and stumbled upon a strange piece of paper on the ground: If I have it, I shouldn't share it. But if I share it, I won't have it anymore. Share one about someone you know.  
> [This one has an implied relationship between two dorks in love with each other. Denial is not just a river in Egypt, after all. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read the bonus. Of course, since there are tags, don't click on the link in the first place.]  
> {{{There might be a fic based off this one.}}}

He grinned. Scorpius was reading, in the shade of the willow tree by the lake, completely tuning out the rest of the world. There was hardly anyone else around, since everyone had went to Hogsmeade.

Perfect.

He snuck up on Scorpius and placed a hand on his shoulders, smirking when Scorpius startled. Even if the wand pressed against his throat did not feel comfortable. He had to admire the Slytherin's response time, though.

The blonde put his wand away when he recognised his assailant, opting to give him a wilting glare instead. It was acidic enough to make even James Potter cower, however, he had long since mastered the art of being unaffected by that particular look. The immunity and indifference was an acquired skill, though, since he had been on the receiving end of the look enough times.

In fact, as far as Albus was concerned, Scorpius looked like a affronted kitten when he was glaring at Albus.

Or a disgruntled, adorable and fluffy kitten when he glared at Albus for waking him up in the morning. Because, surprisingly, he was not a morning person.

"I told you I don't like it when you do that!"

That snapped Albus out of his train of thoughts. He grinned innocently at Scorpius. Time to get back to business. Or what he had looked for Scorpius for, at least.

"So…" he dragged. "How are things going between you and Rose?"

"Rose?" The glare morphed into confusion.

"Yes, Rose."

The confusion stayed.

"Rose Weasley, sister of Hugo Weasley. You know, the girl you go to the library with?" Albus was aware that he was coming across as overly sarcastic, but the brain-to-mouth filter simply starts malfunctioning every time he was around Scorpius, and he can't take back what he said. Besides, the thing he was going to ask Scorpius about left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't like thinking about it.

Albus wanted to know if Scorpius liked Rose too. Then he can make sure Scorpius would be happy. That was all it was. It's not like he was jealous, was he?

The scathing look he was given made him wince a little. He wasn't really trying to be condescending.

"That was unnecessary. I know who you were referring to. What I had wanted to know was the reason behind that question. And. who told you that we go to the library together?"

"You aren't?" Albus felt confused now. "Going to the library together, I mean? I thought that the two of you study together."

"We do!"

"Where?"

"In the classrooms?" Albus could hear the 'duh' in Scorpius' voice.

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you asking?"

"Nothing, really." A pause. Then, "I was just curious."

"Curious? We've been studying together for almost three years now, Albus, and you've never cared before. Why are you starting to get  _curious_  now?" Albus could hear the emphasis on 'curious' in his question. He could also see that Scorpius' eyebrow had almost disappeared into the fringe. Not that it needed much work. The fringe was long enough to hide most of his eyebrows most of the time. Albus wondered what it would be like to touch that hair.

"It's really nothing! It's just," Albus hesitated. Oh well. Might as well get it out.

"Rose told me she wished that she had went to Beauxbatons Academy. The school with that horrible headmistress, Madame Malkins, or something like that. Then then she wouldn't have met you and wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He finished the verbal vomit in a single breath, in hopes that Scorpius would take a while to process it.

Scorpius just stared at him blankly. "And?"

Albus could see the exact moment the words registered and the gears clicked in place.

"She  _likes_  me?" He sounded like he was half in shock.

"She loves you," Albus corrected. Then, "You didn't know?"

"I...Of course not!" Scorpius sounded as flustered as he looked.

Albus thought that the blush looked good on him.

"So…" He suddenly remembered the promise he made. "Oops."

"Oops?"

"Well…" Albus trailed off.

"Yes?"

"It was meant to be a secret…"

"A secret," Scorpius said flatly. "Good luck with breaking it to her that her secret was no longer a secret, then."

"But…"

"I'm not helping you with this, Albus. You dug your own grave. And I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm not interested in girls."

A little flutter of hope arose at that.

"So… you're interested in guys?"

Scorpius gave him a withering look. "I'm not interested in dating, period."

(So that was what being rejected felt like.)

(Oh well. At least he hadn't explicitly stated that he was not interested in guys.)

(He probably stood a chance.)

(Emphasis on the PROBABLY.)

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh, hi!” Rose greeted cheerily the next time she met Albus.  
> Albus looked at her a little guiltily.  
> Rose didn’t miss the look.  
> “What is it this time?”  
> When Albus didn’t reply, she prompted, “Come on, I won’t tell anyone!”  
> That just made Albus feel that much worse. He didn’t want to lie to Rose, though.  
> “I might have told Scorpius that you liked him..” He studied the carted while waiting for the blow-up.   
> It never came.  
> He looked up at her. “You’re fine with it?”  
> She pursed her lips. “Well, you owe me one. A really big one.”  
> He looked at her in confusion.  
> Her grin looked like the incarnation of pure evil. “Go on a date with him, then we’ll be even.”  
> The confusion became more pronounced.  
> The grin disappeared. “Look, I know that you have a crush on him, too, alright? And you stand more chance than I do. We’re too good as friends, I don’t think he’ll ever see me as anything more than that, but you? You’re a guy, for starters. And he prefers guys over girls. You can make him happy.”  
> “Scorpius is gay?!!”   
> He was well aware he sounded too incredulous and disbelieving, but this… it was not something he had seen coming.  
> “Uh, more bisexual, but…”  
> “But?” he inquired. A new thought occurred. “Wait, how did you know?”  
> Rose winced at that.   
> “He told me…”  
> “And you weren’t supposed to tell anyone else,” Albus finished.  
> Rose looked determinedly at the door behind Albus.


End file.
